It's All About Family
by WinchesterxQueen
Summary: Felicity Smoak wasn't always a Smoak. She was born a Winchester. Currently working at Queen Consolidated during the day and helping the arrow keep the streets clean at night, her life is simple. But what happens when her brothers, Dean and Sam, show up in Starling City needing her help? Read to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Heyy guys! So this is my first time writing a fanfic. This first chapter just gives some background on the characters. This basically restates everything that happened in the beginning of the supernatural pilot except woth Felicity added in. Anyways hope you guys like it!**

Felicity wasn't always a Smoak. She was born a Winchester. Felicity Megan Winchester, to be exact. Daughter of John and Mary. She also had two brothers. Dean, the eldest of the three siblings, was only a year older than she was. And the youngest, Sammy, was born two short years after Felicity.

You see, John was a hunter. Not the casual hunter who goes out wearing camo and tries to find the biggest deer, but a supernatural hunter. Vampires, werewolves, demons, you name it. Mary was fine with it, as long as her husband made it back home to kiss the kids goodnight. And he did.

 _Flashback:_  
 _They were a happy family, until one stormy night when tragedy struck the Winchester household. Mary had just laid Sammy down in his crib when John walked in with Felicity and Dean in his arms. They smiled and jumped down to tell their baby brother goodnight. Afterwards, John walked the two back to their room and they laid down as well._

 _The thunder was what woke Mary from her sleep. She reached out to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. She got up and walked through the hallway trying to find her husband when a cry from Sam's room startled her. Stopping by the nursery, Mary peeked into the room and saw a shadow standing beside the crib. Knowing John could handle whatever upset the 6 month old, she made her way downstairs to get a glass of water._

 _Walking past the entrance of the livingroom, Mary noticed a figure lounging on the sofa: John. She ran upstairs immediately and entered the nursery once more before she screamed. Downstairs, John jumped awake. He climbed the stairs two at a time and barged into Sammy's room. He walked over to his little boy's crib and smiled at the small child. Something hit his hand. He glanced down to see a drop of blood and looked back up. There, on the celing, was his wife. It looked like she had been stabbed in the chest and was magically pinned to the ceiling. Mary burst into flames and John pulled the baby from its crib._

 _A small shout from the door caused him to look away from his dying wife. Dean was standing there clutching at his little sister protectively while she held on to him as well. John ran towards his eldest son and handed over the baby. "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Now Dean go!" He watched the four year old's little legs run quickly with one hand clutching Felicity's and one arm wrapped around the baby. John ran out after them before the house exploded into a million pieces._

 **AN: So? Hate it, like it, love it? Let me know in the reviews! Also you can always dm me with suggestions! My instagram is holyvixen and smoaksqueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It really means a lot. I don't have anyone reading this before I post so if there are any grammar or spelling errors, I apologize. This next chapter contains some olicity (not much) and a Winchester reunion! Its kinda short but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Arrow. Although I wish I did.**

Starling City:

"Felicity?" A voice called out, gently. "Felicity!" The voice had grown louder and pulled me out of the daydream.

"What?" I replied annoyed. I tightened my ponytail and rested my hands on my forehead before looking up. Of course it was Oliver.

"You okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I cleared my throat and sat up straighter in the comfortable office chair. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah uhh.. do you have a pen?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"You're the CEO and you don't have a pen?" I shook my head and laughed while rummaging through my drawers to find one. "Here." I handed him a small red pen.

"Thank you." He replied and to my surprise, he sat down on the other side of my desk and began filling out paperwork.

"You're not going to do that in your office?"

He glanced up at me with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face. "Hey now. There's some big words in all of this. And we both know that you're the genius out of the two of us."

I smiled at him and was about to reply when we were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Miss Smoak, you have a call on line one." Hannah, the secretary informed me.

I nodded my thanks and picked up the phone. "Queen Consolidated. Executive Assistant, Felicity Smoak speaking."

"Well don't you sound sophisticated?"

I froze. I would know that snarky tone from anywhere. "Dean?"

"Yep." He replied. "Now, look outside of that giant office you got and tell me what you see."

I got up from my seat. Oliver, who I completely forgot was there, shot me a questioning look. I just smiled at him. I glanced out of my office and looked down. There, casually leaning against the famous 1967 impala, was my big brother. "Oh my god, are you serious?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"About as serious as it gets. Now get your ass downstairs 'Lissy. We've got something important to talk about." He hung up.

I put the phone down. I quickly put my coat on and grabbed my purse. "I gotta go. There's someone i haven't seen in a very long time. You good here?" I asked Oliver hurriedly.

"Yeah go ahead. By the way, Dig and I decided to cancel on our nightly activities tonight. I think we can all use a break." He smiled at me.

I waved goodbye to him and rushed towards the elevator. I pushed the button for the main floor and waited as patiently as I could. When it finally dinged to let me know that I had reached my temporary destination, I sprinted out of the elevator. My heels clicking louder and louder against the marble floors as i ran faster. I burst through the front doors and headed straight for my brother.

He still looked the same from the last time I saw him. Same haircut, same goofy smile on his face whenever he was with family. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck as we hugged.

"Looks like someone's glad to see me." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. Admit it Dean, you missed me too." I buried my head deeper in his chest and breathed in the scent that had made me feel safe my entire life. "Its been way to long." I smiled up at him.

"Hey what about me?" A voice asked.

"Sammy? Oh my god!" I laughed. I ran to him and ruffled his hair with my fingers. "You're taller than Dean now!" I wrapped my arms around his chest to hug him because lets face it, he's just too damn tall.

"Come on 'Lissy I've told you millions of times. Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam now." He groaned.

"Yeah well I'll keep calling you Sammy until you and Dean trash that god awful nickname you two decided to give me."

We laughed and I stood next to my brothers that I hadn't seen in 2 years. We'd spoken on the phone and skyped a few times but we haven't actually seen each other in person. I cleared my throat. "So what are you guys doing here?"

Sam glanced over at his older brother and sighed. "Tell her Dean. "

"Tell me what?" I questioned with fear in my voice. Neither of them said anything. I turned back to my older brother. "Dean, whats wrong?"

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

 **AN: And there's chapter 2! So far this story will be completely au. Although, I'm adding in a bunch of stuff that happened during both shows. Anyways, review please and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Guyys! I went on a mini hiatus and I didn't mean to! I'm a senior in high school and graduation is coming up so I had a lot of stress about grades. But I'm back now! Tysm for the reviews for the last chapter. Alright now for chapter 3. It will contain angst, Winchester bonding, a little felicity back story and a fight between the siblings! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Arrow**

"Wait, Dad does this kind of stuff all the time." I tried to reassure my brothers.

"Not like this Lissy. I haven't spoken to him in 3 weeks. I knew something was wrong so I went to get Sammy. We followed a few leads but only came up with dead ends." He explained.

I turned towards my little brother. "I thought you had a big interview for law school today. Why are you here now?"

"Dean came to campus Friday night and told me what was going on. Jess didn't want me to leave but i knew i had to. I promised her I would be back before the interview and I did make it back but.." He abruptly stopped talking.

I could see tears forming in his eyes. "Sammy, what happened? Is Jess okay?"

"No. She's not. The uhh.. the same thing that killed mom.. it.. it killed her too." He stuttered uncontrollably and the tears overflowed.

I pulled him to me, trying to offer as much comfort as i could. Dean joined in to and we stood there, hugging and crying. Dean and I had only met Jess twice but we knew how much Sam loved her. I don't know long it was before we all pulled away and wiped the tears from our eyes.

I broke the silence. "So Sammy's back hunting again?"

The youngest Winchester nodded. "Yeah. I kind of miss it, ya know, riding around the country with my big brother." He gave us a small smile and patted Dean on the back.

"How about some lunch? My treat." I offered.

"Thank God someone said something. I'm starving!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam and I erupted into giggles. "Let me just shoot Oliver a quick text letting him know." I pulled out my phone.

"Oooh. You and the boss on first name basis now?" Sam mocked.

"He better remember to keep his hands to himself." Dean grunted.

I laughed. "You two are unbelievable." I turned back to my phone and typed out a quick text.

"Hey you wanna drive Baby?" Dean asked, gesturing to his beloved car.

"You're actually gonna let me drive?"

"Why not? But if you crash her, you will regret it." He threatened.

I scoffed. "You know damn well you won't do anything. You love me too much." I jumped into the drivers seat while Sam and Dean argued about which one would ride shotgun.

"Dean you know my legs are too long. You're short so you can sit back there!" Sam yelled.

"Hey! No making fun of Dean's height. I'm shorter than he is!" I exclaimed. "Dean just sit in the back for God's sake."

Dean mumbled something under his breath before finally climbing into the backseat. "At least put on some good music." He grumbled once he was situated.

"Sammy. Do the honors."

"My pleasure." He turned it to the tune we always listened to whenever we would go on hunting trips.

The music blared through the impala. "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more."

I smiled at Sam sitting next to me. Afterwards, I looked in the rearview mirror to smile at Dean. They sung along to the music as I shifted the car into drive and sped down the highway.

A couple of minutes later, I pulled into Big Belly Burger and shut off the engine. God i had missed riding in this car. "You guys wanna eat inside or take it back to my place?"

"Let's eat inside. You think I'm gonna pass up the opportunity to meet some of your friends? You do have hot friends right?" Dean smirked as he got out of the car.

"Oh my god, you're a man whore!" I hit him in the shoulder.

"Aint that the truth." Sam laughed as he held the restaurant door open for me. Instead of holding it open for Dean as well, he let it slam in his face.

"Sam why you gotta be such an asshole?" He called out once he walked in.

"Are you sure I'm not the oldest because you two are clearly still teenagers!" I snapped.

They immediately stopped arguing. We walked up to the counter to place our order. After ordering and paying for the food, we took a seat at a booth and waited for our food to be delivered. "So, what are we going to do about Dad? I can be packed by tonight and then we can-" I started but was interrupted.

"Woah what are you talking about?" Dean questioned.

"I thought you wanted me to help you and Sammy find Dad?"

"We do. We need you to use your wicked tech skills and try to find a location. When you do, just text us the coordinates." Dean explained.

Our food finally came and we started eating. "So you don't want me to go with you guys?" I didn't even try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Sam reached across the table and held my hand. "Lissy you remember what happened the last time you went with us on a hunt."

I yanked my hand away from him. "Sammy that was 2 years ago! And it wasn't even that bad!" I exclaimed.

"You're not going and thats final." Dean declared. He stood up and threw away our trash.

I didn't reply until we were outside so I could yell as loud as I wanted. "Dean thats not fair! You let Sammy go and he's younger than I am!"

"Yea because Sammy didn't almost die!"

"Oh now you're overreacting. I did not almost die. The demon we were after stabbed me with an angel blade. Thats it!"

"Thats it?! Are you kidding me? If you would've listened to me and stayed in the car, you wouldn't have been stabbed. But no, you had to be a stubborn brat and get yourself nearly killed!"

Sam stood beside us looking uncomfortable. "Okay guys, lets just calm down."

"I left the car because I heard Sammy scream! By the time i got there, he was knocked unconscious and the demon was about to kill him. So I went after him. I'm sorry that I was trying to protect our brother!" I took a deep breath before continuing. "And you know what? I actually have more training now. I work with the Arrow and once I joined, he trained me to protect myself. But you still won't let me help save our father, will you?" I turned around and walked away from the two people I trusted most.

 **AN: Andd there is it! Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Once again I went on a hiatus without meaning to. *sigh* I'm so sorry guys. I promise I'll do better. However, I will not be able to update in the next two weeks because I'll be traveling but I will write as much as I can. Anyways, this chapter will include a little Olicity. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or arrow.**

I was surprised that Sam and Dean hadn't tried to stop me after I walked away from them. I didn't care though, I just kept going. For some reason, I ended up at Verdant. I approached the secret entrance and punched in the code Oliver had given us. The door opened and I let myself in. It was empty and I knew what I wanted to do with my time.

I changed into some workout clothes that I always kept at the arrowcave, as i like to call it and approached the dummies that Oliver uses to practice on. I punched them over and over again, drowning out everything around me. I don't know how long I stayed there, slamming my fists repeatedly.

I snapped out of it when I felt something grab me from behind. Remembering everything Oliver and my brothers had taught me, I whipped around and pinned the attacker to the ground. Only it wasn't an attacker, it was Oliver.

"Woah. Where'd that come from?" He held his hands up defensively.

I let him up and mentally cursed myself. "Sorry, you scared me."

"No big deal. What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just trying to work out some frustration." I rubbed my hands together and winced. I glanced down and noticed my knuckles were bleeding. Before I could do anything to cover them up, Oliver saw them too.

"Must have a lot of it." He smirked. He walked away and came back shortly with an ice pack in his hands. He handed it to me. "How long have you been down here?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly i dont know."

A ringing interrupted our conversation. It was my phone. I groaned before looking at the caller id. It read "Sammy."

"I gotta answer this." I told Oliver. I pressed the accept button on my phone and put it to my ear. "What do you want Sammy?"

"Felicity Megan Winchester! Where the hell are you? We - "

I quickly cut him off. "First of all. Don't ever take that tone with me. I'm older than you, remember? Second, you and Dean pissed me off. Did you really think I would just stand there and listen to it?"

"I know that okay? But you've been gone for over 3 hours. We had no idea where you were. You should've seen Dean. He was really worried about you Lissy. And so was I."

"I know you're worried about me but I can take care of myself. I have for almost 2 years. You and Dean both know that Sam."

"You're our only sister. Protecting you is top priority. Look how about I come get you? I'll just tell Dean that I'm gonna pick up a few beers or something." He begged me. I could practically see the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I'm at Verdant. Its a club in the Glades."

"Okay I'll be there soon. Love ya."

"Love you too." Hanging up the phone, I glanced at Oliver.

"So who's Sam and Dean?" He asked.

"They're my brothers. Dean's the oldest and Sammy's the baby, well he's not really a baby anymore." I told him.

His face was full of shock. "I didn't know you had brothers. I thought you were the only Smoak."

I sighed. "Yeah thats the thing. I'm not really a Smoak. Its just a last name I made up when I moved here."

"Huh. So what is your real last name?" He asked as he pulled out the first aid kit and began bandaging the cuts on my hands.

"Winchester." I said with a smile on my face.

He finished tending to my wounds and smiled at me. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks." I walked to wear i had left my work clothes and gathered them in my hands.

"So why did you change it? Your last name, I mean."

I took a deep breath. I knew this was coming eventually. "Its a really long story." A horn honked from outside. "There's my ride. I'll see you tomorow." I waved at him as I made my way to the door.

"Bye!" I heard him call out. I jogged out into the chilly night air and approached the car that was patiently waiting for me. I got in and clicked my seatbelt into place.

Sam pulled away from the club and glanced at me before speaking. "What are you wearing?" He asked with a ridiculous look on his face.

I scoffed. "I worked out a little and I can't do that in heels Sammy." I reached out to turn the heat on, forgetting about my bandaged hands.

My brothers eyes widened. "What the hell did you do to your hands?"

"Calm down. I just might've hit the dummies a little to hard for 3 hours straight."

He sighed. "As long as you're okay and your anger is under control." I smiled at him and he continued. "Now, how about some beers?"

"Yes please."

-

After picking up the beers, we pulled into the parking lot next to my apartment. "Wait. How'd you two get in? I never gave you a key."

He simply winked at me and got out of the car. I followed him as he stepped through my front door. Pacing back and forth through my livingroom was Dean.

"Hey look who I found!" Sam announced.

Dean turned around and ran to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye. "Don't ever do that again. You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I just went to Oliver's club and worked out my frustration a little." I smiled at him.

"Damn it Lissy. You know I can't stay mad at you when you give me that face."

I kept it up. "What face?"

Dean groaned. "That's the face." He turned towards our little brother, "Did you at least keep your promise and get the beers Sammy?"

Sam held up the bag and laughed at him. We sat down in my livingroom with our drinks and Dean layed out a bunch of missing persons reports.

"So what was Dad hunting?"

"Alright. Check this out." He picked up the papers. "He was looking into this road out in Jericho, California. All these guys went missing on that same road. Their cars were found but they were completely mia."

"Did you and Sammy find out what it was?"

"Yea. It ended up being a woman in white." He paused before continuing. "Before we left, I found Dad's journal with a set of coordinates written down. It leads to Colorado."

"Thats strange." I deadpanned.

"Face it Lissy, our lives are strange." Sam piped up. He was lying on my loveseat, curled up into a ball, and half asleep.

"Come on Sammy. I've got some guest rooms you guys can stay in." I raised from my seat and showed him to one of the rooms.

After getting Sam settled in, I entered my kitchen only to find Dean rummaging through the fridge. "There's pie in the freezer."

He immediately opened the freezer and pulled out the pie. "Ugh i love pie." He said as he opened the container, grabbed a fork, and started eating it.

I sat down at the kitchen table with him. "Dean." He looked up at me and i continued, "Do you really want me to sit here and do nothing while you and Sammy go find Dad?"

He stopped eating and ran his fingers through his short hair. "Its not that I don't want you to go."

"Then whats the problem? Saving people is the family business. I'm a Winchester. That makes it my responsibility too." I raised my voice.

"And why do you think me and Dad found you somewhere safe to settle down? New name, new life. A life where you could go off to college and be happy without worrying about the things that go bump in the night. I thought that's what you wanted."

"It was what i wanted. But that was two years ago. Now, all I want is to help find Dad." I argued.

He sighed. "Fine. You can come with us. But the second something goes wrong, you're coming back here. That means no arguments whatsoever, understand?"

I jumped out of my seat and wrapped my arms around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem kid. Now, about that spare room."

I smiled. "Down the hall, last door on the right."

He rose from his chair and put the pie back in the freezer. "Night Lissy." He called as he walked to the guest room.

"Goodnight Dean." I replied before heading to my room. I quickly decided that a shower could wait till morning. Not even bothering to change, I crawled into my bed, slipped off my glasses, and let sleep overcome me.

 **AN: And there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this update. Remember to review! Love you guyss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back from my vacation! Unfortunately I wasn't able to write over vacation like I planned to. But here's an update. In this chapter Oliver and Dig meet Dean and Sam! I've noticed that some of you have been waiting for this moment so hopefully I don't disappoint you! Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning I woke up early. I jumped in the shower and threw on some clothes. I quickly grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing. Old flannels and jeans, can't go hunting without them. Oh and a few peplum skirts along with dress shirts just in case. I rummaged through my dresser and pulled out the fake FBI badges that weren't expired yet, at least Dean doesn't have to make me new ones.

After I finished packing, I headed to the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. I opened the fridge and looked inside. I eventually decided on pancakes and some fresh fruit. I would force my brothers to eat the fruit if I had to. After a huge stack of freshly made pancakes were sat aside, coffee had been made, and fruit was placed in a bowl, I headed to the guest rooms.

I snuck into the one Sam was in and layed down on the bed beside him. He was curled into a ball and his hair was covering his eyes. I moved a few strands away from his face. "Wake up Sammy."

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well A. This is my house and B. I wanted to tell my little brother Good morning." I smiled at him. "Besides, don't you wanna give Dean a little hell."

His eyes lit up. "God, I missed you and your mischievous ways." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed with him.

We walked to Dean's room and quietly opened the door. We looked at our older brother and smiled. At the exact same time we ran and jumped onto the bed. "Wake up Dean!" We screamed and kept bouncing.

"Oh my god why do there have to be two of you?" He groaned as he rolled over. He swept one arm out and easily knocked me and Sam off the bed.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" I yelled at him from my position on the floor.

"Well the next time you and Sammy wake me up like that, it'll be worse."

I got off the floor and sat down on the bed. I grabbed his arm and struggled to pull him up. "Stop being grouchy and get up. I wanna show you guys something."

He muttered what sounded like a "No."

"Please?" I begged him. When he still didn't move, I added "I made pancakes earlier. They're in the kitchen."

He immediately rose from the bed and stretched his arms. "Fine but let me shower." He kicked Sam, who was still on the floor, and made his way to the bathroom.

"Come on Sammy. Lets go set the table." I helped my little brother to his feet and we headed to the kitchen.

After we were finished, Dean came in freshly showered. We sat down at the table and ate our breakfast together. "So, what is this thing you want to show us?" Sam asked as we cleaned up.

"It's a suprise." was all I said. "Now lets go."

Dean grabbed my suitcase that was sitting near the door while I locked up everything. We exited my apartment and walked to the parking lot. I tossed Sam the keys to the impala. "Woah. Sam is not driving Baby. I am." Dean argued

"You don't know where we're going. Sammy does." I countered.

"Fine but you're sitting in the back."

I shrugged my shoulders and we piled into the car. "So where am i going?" Sam asked as he turned the key.

"Verdant."

He blinked at me. "The club I picked you up from last night?"

"Wait a minute. You were at a club last night?!" Dean interrupted.

"Yes we are going to Verdant. And Dean, the reason I was at a nightclub will be explained when we get there." I left it at that and sat back in my seat while Sam drove.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the club's parking lot. I got out and lead my brothers to the secret entrance. I entered the code that only the members of team Arrow knew and took a deep breath. I slowly opened the door and led the boys in. We entered to find Oliver and Dig sparring.

"Umm. What the hell is this?" Sam asked from behind me. I held up a finger, signaling for them to wait.

I cleared my throat to get Dig and Oliver's attention but they didn't stop, completely unaware of my presence.

"Guys." I said as loud as I could. They both turned towards me with confused looks.

"Morning Felicity." Dig called out as he approached me. He did a double take as he noticed I wasn't alone. "Who are these two?"

Oliver stopped in his tracks and looked in my direction. "Felicity, care to explain why you let strangers into the foundry?" He said in his arrow voice.

I looked between the two and sighed. "They aren't strangers. This is my older brother Dean and the tall one is our younger brother Sammy. Guys this is Oliver Queen and John Diggle."

Sam stepped forward and shook their hands. "You can call me Sam. I don't know why she and Dean still call me that." He laughed.

"Because you're the baby." I smiled.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"Okay first of all, you are the baby, Sammy. And second, why are we even here in the first place?" Dean asked.

"Felicity don't you think we should talk for a second?" Oliver questioned.

"I know what I'm doing."

Oliver looked frustrated but Diggle stepped up and said, "She knows what she's doing." Oliver sighed and they waited for me to continue.

"Lissy? Care to explain?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Oliver is the Arrow. Dig and I help him here." I replied.

"So he goes after low-life criminals, big deal. Now explain why you dragged us here." My older brother said.

"Dean." I groaned. "Don't start."

"No, I think I'll keep going because I know for a fact that Lissy and Sammy were killing scarier things when they were 8 years old." Dean added.

"Felicity, what does that mean?" Dig asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself. "Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons. They all exist. My family tracks them down and kills them." I rushed the words out of my mouth.

"Wait. Your family does what now?" Oliver deadpanned.

"We hunt things. Supernatural things, that is." I exhaled. "It started with our mothers death. When Sammy was a baby, something came after him."

"What was it?" Diggle questioned.

"We don't know what it was." My older brother spoke up. "The only thing we're sure of is that it killed our mother."

I reached out and grabbed Dean's hand. "After that night, Dad started training us to hunt."

"Felicity, you're trained?" Oliver asked.

I smirked at him and turned to face my brothers. "Shall we?"

As if on cue, they started attacking. Sam brought up his fists and tried to hit me. Reacting quickly, I dodged him and knocked him down easily. Dean grabbed me from behind and tried to lock me in a choke hold. I threw my head back, hitting Dean's in the process. He released me and threw a punch from behind me. He wasn't quick enough, I easily grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder. He landed with a 'thud' and I turned to see Oliver and Diggle staring at me with wide eyes.

I laughed at their shocked faces and helped my brothers to their feet.

"8 seconds. Great timing Lissy, you even broke Dean's record." Sam said as he high-fived me.

Our older brother grunted and rose to his feet. "Thats because I didn't put my full strength into it. Remember last time we sparred? Sammy had to get 12 stitches in his leg. No thanks to you, Sis."

"Hey! He's the one that brought the knife. It's not my fault if i easily got it out of his hands." I defended myself.

The sound of Oliver clearing his throat pulled our attention. "Sorry to interrupt but, can we have the room please?"

I turned to look at my brothers. "Give us a minute, okay? Go upstairs to the bar. Sammy please make sure Dean doesn't drink too much."

My little brother smiled at me. "You got it Sis."

They started up the stairs and Diggle finally spoke up. "So all the training I helped you with. You didn't need any of it, did you?"

"Not really Dig. After what happened with mom, my dad started to train us so we could find the thing that killed her. Thats why my brothers are here. Dad followed a lead and now he's missing, they need my help finding him."

"Let me guess, you need to use the computer here to try and track him?" Oliver questioned with a chuckle.

Well here it goes. "Yeah, not really. I came to ask my boss for a few days off so I can go with them to find him." I said with a small smile.

"You're going with them?" The vigilante asked with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Look, I know you don't like it. But Sam and Dean need backup. They need me." I argued.

"They're big guys. I'm sure they can handle themselves Felicity." He grunted.

"Damn it Oliver, they're my family! Why wouldn't I risk my life for them? You act like you're the only one who gets to sacrifice something for the people you love! Newsflash buddy, I've been doing it my entire life!"

"Okay, let's all calm down." John spoke up.

We each took a deep breath while Dig walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer for the three of us. He handed one to me and I immediately opened it and took a drink.

"My family, my responsibility. I'm going with them whether you like it or not. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." I stated calmly.

I glanced up find that Oliver had already downed his drink. He took a deep breath. "Dig. You think you can take over as arrow for a few days?"

"Wait what?"

"Yea sure I can." John answered.

"Umm. Question, why do you need him to take over?" I asked.

Oliver met my eyes. "Because I'm coming with you."

 **AN: And there it is! Make sure you read and review! Also, request what you want to happen in the next update! I love taking requests! Love you guys**!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my gosh you guys. Its been so long since I've updated and I'm so sorry! I recently started working and its really hard to write on the time I have free. But know this, I will not abandon this story. It may be a while between updates but I will write. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own arrow or spn.**

"I'm sorry. You're doing what now?" I stuttered.

"I'm going with you." He answered simply.

I ran my fingers through my hair. _What the hell is he thinking?!_

"Just let Oliver go with you guys. I'll take over here." Diggle spoke up.

"You're both sure about this?"

"Absolutely." The guys said at the same time.

I sighed. "Fine. Oliver, you might as well go home and pack. I'll break the news to my brothers. Let's all meet back at my apartment in a couple of hours."

Oliver nodded before grabbing his leather jacket and exiting the side door. Diggle and I ascended the stairs and entered the club.

I walked to where Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar. Thea serving them.

"Hey Felicity. I didn't know you had brothers." She gestures to the two.

"Unfortunately, I do." I smiled at her as I ruffled their hair.

"Hey! Not the hair!" Dean exclaimed.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Alright I've gotta restock. Felicity, can you help me out?" The younger Queen asked.

I nodded and followed her to the supply closet. "So what all do you need?"

She laughed. "Oh I restocked earlier. I just needed an excuse to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well your hot brother for starters." She said with a smirk.

"Okay eww. Please don't call him hot around me like ever again. And I hate to break it to you, but Dean's a little too old for you."

She had a look of confusion on her face. "No, not the oldest one. The one with the long hair, who strangely reminds me of a moose for some reason."

"Are you talking about Sam?" I questioned.

"Yes!" She threw her arms in the air. "Tell me everything about him!"

I sighed. "Look Thea, just talk to him yourself okay?"

"You mean I have your permission?" She asked.

I blinked. "You don't need my permission to talk to him."

She squealed. "Thank you thank you!" She threw her arms around me and missed my cheek.

I stood frozen as she took off back to where the boys were. "Could my life get any more confusing?" I wondered out loud. I sat in the supply closet for a few minutes before retreating back to the main room. Dean and Diggle were chatting by the bar so i walked towards them. "Hey guys."

Diggle looked up with a smile. "So what was the chat?"

"Apparently Thea thinks my brother is hot."

"Huh. That's why she asked Sammy to go to lunch with her." Dean said.

"Aren't you the driver?" I asked Dig.

He groaned. "Yea, they're waiting in the car." He grabbed his coat and keys. "See you guys later."

"Poor guy. Can you imagine having to third-wheel like that?" Dean laughed.

"That's not even the worst thing that's happened to Dig since he's been working for the Queen's. Oliver has literally given him hell." I took a seat next to him.

"What is up with that dude anyways?"

 _Oh here we go._ "Well he was stranded on an island for five years. Being tortured on a daily basis for that long is bound to change a person."

Dean stood up and walked behind the bar. He pulled out a bottle of bourbon and opened it. "Yeah yeah. I know all about the billionaire playboy. That was all the news talked about for 3 months."

I grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a sip. "Speaking of Oliver, you should know that he's coming with us to help find Dad."

"And why do we need help from an archer that wears green tights?" He drunk some of the bourbon.

"Look, he's a friend and he just wants to help okay?" I ran my hands through my hair.

He turned the bottle up again, drinking a lot more this time. "Lissy I know that you have some major crush on the guy but we don't need help."

"Okay first of all, I don't have a crush on him. And second of all, he's coming because I said so. You got that?" I locked eyes with him.

"Ooooh because you said so. Whatcha gonna do sis?" He slurred a bit.

"Dean, do you really wanna start a fight with me right now?" I questioned him. I looked down and noticed that the bourbon was almost gone.

His eyes widened. "Okay I'm just agreeing with you because you'll easily kick my ass while I'm in this condition." He laughed a little.

"Are you drunk?"

He made a ridiculous face and laughed. "Just a bit." He stood up and began to walk. Unfortunately, it didn't go well and he fell on the floor.

I helped him to his feet and wrapped his arm across my shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive us home. We can leave first thing in the morning."

He groaned before replying. "I'll be fine. Just get me some coffee and I'll sober up."

I practically carried him to the car and dumped him in the passenger seat. I got in the drivers side and started the drive back to my apartment.

A few minutes later and i was opening my front door. I deposited Dean onto the couch and headed straight for the kitchen. As i was starting the coffee, i heard a knock. I stopped what i was doing and went to open the door, finding Oliver on the other side.

"Hey, come on in." I told him. "Dean's on the couch, he's a bit drunk." I laughed as i walked back to the kitchen.

Oliver tossed the bag he was carrying on a empty chair and followed me. "I told my mom that i had some executive meeting for QC to attend. I said that it was in Moscow, just in case she questioned why i was gone for a week. I shot Thea a text that said the same thing but she never replied."

"Wasn't Moira confused at the fact that we've already been to Russia this year for a so-called meeting?" I smiled at him.

"Huh, I guess I didn't think of that."

I laughed. "Honestly you're excuses get worse and worse. And as for Thea, she sorta went on a date with my little brother. Apparently she thought he was really hot." I noticed he looked a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it so much. Sammys a good guy. He's been through a lot."

"Sorry its just kinda weird."

I sighed. "I doubt it'll go further than a simple dinner anyways. His girlfriend just recently died."

The vigilante glanced up at me. "How'd she die?"

"The same thing that killed our mom, it killed her too. Sammy came back to their apartment and witnessed the entire thing."

"Damn." Was all he said.

"Tell me about it." I made myself busy with making Dean's coffee. I walled to the livingroom and nudged him. "Dean, get up and drink this so we can leave soon."

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Carefully he grabbed the cup and took a sip. "Sammy back from his date yet?"

As if on cue, Sam walked through tbe front door with Thea and Dig trailing behind him. "Well there's the crazy kids. How'd the date go?" Dean asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

No one said anything but I noticed a slight blush in Thea's cheeks. "Well that explains a lot." My older brother announced. Clearly, he had seen Thea's cheeks change color as well.

"You guys care if I talk to my sister for a second?" Sam spoke up.

Everyone nodded and retreated to the kitchen. Well, everyone except Dean. "Dean that means you too." I told him.

"Traitors." Dean deadpanned before turning to follow everyone else.

I looked up at my brother and smiled. "So whats up with the top secret conversation?"

He gave me his best 'stop bullshitting" look. He probably thought he looked intimidating but to me, he looked like a kid that didn't get any candy on halloween. Not that I'd tell him that. "Oh! The date, duh." I giggled. "So how'd it go hotshot?" I teased.

"It was great, she was great. I think I want to get to know her. Is that too fast? Give me your honest opinion. I need some advice from my big sis."

"Its simple, Sam. Like Dad always said: trust your instincts. If your gut tells you to hang out with her, then do it." I patted him on the shoulder.

He pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks Lissy."

"You're welcome. Now lets join the others, shall we?"

We walked to the kitchen where Dean, Diggle and the two Queen's were laughing hysterically at something.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at me. "Hey Lis, remember when we used to dress Sammy up in your old baby clothes?"

I erupted into giggles. "Oh my god, yes! He looked so cute in that little bonnet!" The entire room was filled with laughs.

Sam sat in the corner, pouting. I cleared my throat. "Okay let's stop making fun of my baby bro."

"Thanks for having my back." He smiled at me.

"Handshake?" I asked.

"Oh no." Dean complained.

"Oh hell yes." He replied as he took my hand. We easily did the maneuvers that we learned from one of our favorite movies.

After we were finished, Thea spoke. "Is that from the parent trap?"

"Yup." Sam smiled cheekily.

A phone went off. Thea picked hers up and glanced at it. "Its mom. She wants me home." She hugged her big brother and smiled at him. "I'll see you in a week. Love ya Ollie."

"Love you too Speedy." He returned.

"Sam, you wanna walk me out?" The younger Queen asked.

"Sure." He replied and together, they walked out of my apartment.

A few seconds passed and Diggle finally rose from his seat, ready to drive Thea home. He made his way over and gave me a small hug. "Keep in touch Felicity."

I smiled at him. "I'll only be gone a week."

"I know but I'll miss you and the pain-in-my-ass that is Oliver Queen."

"Don't worry John. I'll miss you too." Oliver called out.

Diggle simply flipped him off and headed towards my front door just as Sam re-entered the kitchen.

"Yea there's no way I'm doing any driving right now " Dean chuckled from his seat. He rose and stumbled to the guest room. "We leave tomorrow morning so get some sleep kids!" He called out before we heard the door close.

"I should probably listen to him and hit the sack too." Sam stated. He walked over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Night Lissy."

"Goodnight Sammy." I replied as he retreated to the room he was currently staying in.

"Its really quiet now." I laughed.

"I don't even think I could sleep after today." Oliver spoke.

"How are you handling all that by the way?" I asked him.

"Its not like I haven't fought something unrealistic before. Granted that something was usually a person, not an actual thing."

I gave him a small smile and stood up. "Well I'm not gonna be sleeping anytime soon so what do you say we head to the foundry and I can teach how to fight some of these monsters."

"Sounds like a plan."

I scribbled a quick note to leave for my brothers, just in case they woke up and we made our way to the parking lot. A comfortable silence surrounding us.

"I hope you don't mind but i rode the ducati over here." Oliver announced as we approached where he was parked.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before." I told him.

He focused his eyes on me. "Think you can handle it, Miss Smoak?"

I kept my chin held high. "Why don't you try me and you'll find out for yourself, Mr. Queen."

 **AN: And there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this, it took me forever to write. As you can tell, I love writing scenes between felicity and sam. And what is going on between sam and thea?! Should we start shipping them or not? Stay tuned to find out! Make sure you review. Love you guys!**


End file.
